A Perfect Beginning
by Michaelover101
Summary: Written for Rogan Exchange: Rory and Logan are out of college, in successful careers and in an established relationship. Its Christmas time and they are going home to visit family and friends. OneShot


**_Title:_** A Perfect Beginning

**_Author: _**Michaelover101

**_Rating: _**PG-13

**_Summary:_** Rory and Logan are out of college (Yale), in successful careers and in an established relationship. Its Christmas time and they are going home to visit family and friends.

_**XxX**_

_**Part 1/1**_

Cold, it smelt cold. Rory's eyes fluttered open as she rolled over and looked out the window. White snow flurries were falling onto her window sill. She smiled and bit her bottom lip as she rolled over and found the bed empty. She gave out a sigh and got out of bed smiling again at the sight of the snow. She put on her Cartman slippers her mom gave her as a birthday gag gift months before. She grabbed her robe from the peg by the door, the suit on the chair in the corner of the room catching her eye. She made her way downstairs where she knew she would find him.

Just as expected, she found him in his study, hunched over his desk, pouring over facts and ratios. He was already in his grey sweats and a white undershirt. She sighed and walked into the study. At the sound of her slippers on the hardwood floor he looked up.

"Hey, I didn't want to wake you, I'll be in bed in a minute; I just have to... hey, wait… Rory..." She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the chair. "I said in a minute, I just have to..." She dragged him out of the room completely ignoring him and towards their balcony that was attached to their living room and pulled him out.

"It's snowing." She said as she stood at the edge of the railing and looked out.

"And freezing, I still have things to look over." Rory walked over to him and pulled him out further onto the balcony.

"You work way too hard. Ever since you took over the Times for your father, you have been a busybody."

"Says the woman who can not be interrupted when writing an article." He said placing his hands on her hips.

"That's completely different and you know it. I work good hours and get eight hours of sleep, unlike you who works twenty four hours a day, seven days a week."

"It has to be done."

"No, it doesn't, and you know it."

"I was going to go to bed in a minute." He muttered under his breath

"That what you said when I was getting ready for bed, that's what you said when I tried to seduce you into bed and that's what you said when I gave up and finally went to sleep."

"That was some damn good seducing too." He teased.

"Apparently not good enough if you couldn't even get up from the desk and have your way with me."

"Is the offer still good?"

"No." She said kissing him. "Right now, it's the first snow of the year and my mother will be calling in about thirty seconds." Logan rolled his eyes.

"So I can get back to my work?"

"Didn't we just have this conversation?"

"I swear I'll let up on the workload tomorrow."

She shook her head. "Now."

"In an hour," he tried to negotiate.

"Now, you workaholic." Logan sighed and looked out over their balcony and towards their view of the Empire State Building. She turned in his arms so that she could look out as well. His arms wrapped around her waist more securely and his chin was resting comfortably on the top of her head.

Six years, her sophomore year of college till now. His longest relationship ever, she was his equal. She kept him grounded when his ego got the best of him and made him take breaks when he worked too hard, which was often while he still brought out her adventurous side in and out of the bedroom. They equaled each other out. His family loved her and her family adored him.

"We should get married." He said out loud. Rory stood still in his arms. "Ror?"

"Please, tell me that is not the way you proposed. Please, tell me that it was an idea you just decided to throw out." He looked at her. She had her eyes closed and he smiled as he kissed her.

"That was my proposal." She opened her eyes.

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes, it was." He laughed. She shook her head.

"No, no, it wasn't. You don't have a ring, you didn't do that that whole speech thing where you tell me how much you love me. You didn't bend down on one knee. There are no roses." Logan laughed.

"I have the ring upstairs, you know how much I love you, Ror, the ground is cold so there's no way in hell I'm bending down now and there are roses sitting on the counter that I got you last week."

"'We should get married' is not a proposal!" She said wiggling out of his grasp and walking inside, her arms crossed.

"Fine, Rory, will you marry me?" Logan asked as he followed her and closed the door.

"Now you're just saying it so I'll say yes."

"Is that a yes?" He teased. She turned around and glared at him.

"No, that is not a yes. A proposal is supposed to be planned. It's supposed to be romantic, not me in I Love Lucy pajamas and Cartman slippers!"

"Your mom's proposal to Luke wasn't. And I think you look cute."

"That's different." She argued ignoring the compliment.

"Josh's to Honor wasn't."

"That's also different. In some way or another they had it planned!"

"No, they didn't. Josh was in their bed at two am. It was a very random proposal."

"How do you know?!"

"He told me! And your mom's was totally unplanned."

"That was different. She and Luke were having a moment."

"And you would agree that we were having a moment out on the balcony?"

"We were arguing about your workload. That was not a moment."

"No, we weren't arguing, we were discussing and we were having a moment."

"Then you went and ruined it with your... your..."

"Proposal, Ace, you can say it."

"It was not a proposal."

"The words 'we' and 'married' came out of my mouth."

"But it wasn't..." she ran a hand through her hair. "It just wasn't expected."

"Why not, we both have good careers, we live together, much to the protest of your grandparents and my parents mind you, and we love each other."

"But," he crossed over to her and gently placed his warm hands on her cheeks pulling her up to look at him.

"I love you, Rory. You know that. I love that you wake up in the middle of the night to pull me out of the study to look at the snow. I love that you don't know how to cook and that you know every takeout restaurant's phone number within a five mile radius by heart. I love the way your eyes light up when you talk to anybody you love and admire. Or the way my name rolls off your tongue. I love waking up with you in my arms every morning and going to sleep with you in them. I love you, Rory. Will you marry me?"

"Now that was a proposal." She breathed.

"Is that a yes?" She stared at him and smiled.

"Yes, that's a yes." He smiled and kissed her deeply. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he kissed her cheek and hugged her.

"I love you, Rory."

"I love you too, Logan. Now, can I see that ring?" He laughed and gave a nod as they made their way upstairs. She sat on the bed while he searched his drawers.

"I still can't believe you proposed like that." She said as she started to get under the covers to warm up.

"You know me; I'm a spur of the moment kind of guy."

"I'm embellishing for family."

"Go ahead, Ace." He said as he got the ring box from the corner of his bottom drawer and sat next to her. She snuggled up to his side as he covered up and gave her the ring box. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer as she traced the outline of the box.

"There's not going to be a spool of thread in here, right?"

"What?" He asked confused.

"You know, in 'The Stepmother' when the guy is proposing to Julia Roberts with the thread and he slides the ring onto her..."

"Just open it." She smiled and pushed the lid up opening it with a snap. Inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was simple yet elegant. A thin silver band with three square diamonds, the middle one being the biggest and the two medium sized ones on either side. She turned to Logan who took it out of the box. She held out her left hand as he slipped it onto her ring finger. They sat on the bed, her hand outstretched as they both looked at the ring as it glittered in the moonlight.

"It's perfect, Logan." She whispered. He kissed the top of her head.

"Yes, it is." They laid down, her on top of him tracing circles on his chest with her left hand.

"We're getting married."

"Yes, we are." She smiled up at him.

"You are going to be Mr. Rory Gilmore." She teased. Logan laughed.

"Yes, I am." he said humoring her. She sat up on her elbow to look at him.

"Promise me one thing though, Logan." He gave a nod.

"Anything."

"You'll ease up on your workload. I don't want to be one of those wives that wait up for their husbands to come home at three in the morning. You'll get better hours." Logan smiled and kissed her softly.

"Promise, now sleep." Rory smiled at him and laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, sleep ready to take over from the action packed night.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Logan knew better than to deprive a Gilmore girl from her coffee early in the morning, which is why he always started a pot first thing in the morning. Knowing Rory she'd grumble half the morning and snap anyone's head off whenever anyone came near her if she didn't have at least three cups in her.

He poured the steaming liquid into two mugs and started his way upstairs. He had just walked in when Rory got out of the bathroom changed and ready, in a pair of snug jeans that settled on her hips and a blue turtleneck that made her eyes brighter, her hair pulled back into a half ponytail.

"Coffee?" She asked. Logan handed her one of the mugs.

"Of course." She smiled as she put the mug to her lips. "So what are you doing today?" He asked taking drink of his own.

"I'm going shopping with Stephanie, Paris, Rosemary, Juliet and your sister."

"Getting the girls together?" He teased.

"Something like that, you?"

Logan shrugged. "Seeing as you're having a girl's afternoon might as well round up the guys and have a poker day."

"Just don't come home reeking of cigars."

"That's all Colin."

"Don't blame him. I know you partake in smoking one or two. Just because you don't smoke them regularly doesn't mean they can't kill you." Rory said setting down her now empty mug on the nightstand. She went over to the dresser and opened her jewelry box taking out the diamond studs Logan had given her upon her graduation.

"One."

"As long as you don't smell."

"I never complain about you bringing Indian in the house."

"That's because you like Indian." She retorted sending him a smirk through the mirror. She watched him open and close his mouth a few times before deciding to close his mouth and drink his coffee. She closed her jewelry box and gave him a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Logan said giving her a kiss.

"Were we supposed to have sex last night?" She asked with a frown.

"What, now we're on a schedule? Should I check my calendar and clear a few days?" He teased her. She smacked his chest.

"No, idiot, we got engaged last night."

"I'm well aware."

"Should we have had sex to celebrate? I mean, how does this work?"

Logan laughed. "We have our whole lives to have sex, Ror; I mean we also have those weeks us, normal people, like to call the honeymoon. I hear that most couples don't even leave the hotel room."

"Oh, shut up." She said grabbing her purse and walking down the stairs. Logan frowned.

"Hey."

"Hey what?"

"You're not wearing your ring."

Rory nodded as she poured herself another cup of coffee. "I know."

"Rory, the whole point of being engaged is that you wear the ring. Most girls like to show it off and we guys get huge ego boosts out of people cooing over the diamonds."

Rory laughed. "Yes, well, most girls don't have Stephanie Merdock as a friend."

"No, they don't. What does that have to do with this?

"You know Steph. The minute she sees the ring she will excuse herself to go to the bathroom. She will call her mother, who will then proceed to call your mother, who will call my grandmother, who will tell my grandfather, who will tell my mother, who will tell Luke, then somehow Miss Patty will overhear and all of Stars Hollow knows within the hour."

"You've really thought this out, haven't you?"

"If I wear that ring, the whole of Hartford and Stars Hollow will know we're engaged by noon. I've timed it. It takes about twenty minutes for it to go from Stephanie's mouth to Stars Hollows ears. Ten if Kirk runs."

Logan laughed. "You truly are crazy."

"And you love me for it. Plus, I was thinking we could announce it at the famous Gilmore Christmas Party. Your parents will be there, my parents will be there, our friends will be there. What better Christmas present than to tell them that we're getting married?"

"I also love the brains." Logan muttered with a smile.

"I'm a Yale grad, Logan. It's my job to plan things. Now, I am going to meet the girls. Have fun at whatever soirée you boys are having." She kissed his cheek and turned to leave, but he grabbed her by the waist.

"Now Miss Gilmore, is that any way to say good bye to your fiancé?"

"I like the sound of that."

"What? Fiancé?"

Rory giggled. "Just like cheese."

"You've lost me again, dear."

"Gets better with time, now, we were talking about a proper good bye."

"Right, come here." He said pulling her closer and into a passion filled kiss.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"You're late." Paris said as Rory entered the Café.

"I bet I know why." Steph teased making Juliet and Rosemary laugh. Honor just smiled.

"Did my brother distract you?" Honor asked fiddling with her glass.

"Something like that." Rory said with a smile as she sat down. "We were discussing proper good byes."

The girls laughed as Rory put in her order.

"So what are we up to today?" Steph asked.

"We need to go shopping for the Gilmore extravaganza tonight." Rosemary said with a pointed glare to Rory.

"Hey, it's my grandparent's party." Rory defended. "Plus, I'm thinking that this will be one to remember."

"Oh god. She has the smile." Juliet said. They all turned as Rory frowned.

"What smile?"

"The patented Logan Huntzberger I'm-up-to-no-good smile.'" Steph replied. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Rory said with a blush.

"She's blushing." Paris accused.

"Oh my god. He finally did it." Honor said. Rory's eyes widened. Could they have figured it out so fast?

"Did what?" She choked out.

"My brother got you pregnant. I win the pot." Honor said with a triumphant smile. All the girls groaned as they got out their wallets.

"I'm not pregnant." Rory said stunned. Did they really have such little faith in her fiancé? She smiled again. Fiancé, it had such a good ring to it.

"She's smiling again." Rosemary said

"It's a woman's prerogative if she wants to smile." Rory said.

"So you're not pregnant. What's got you so happy?" Paris asked.

"Nothing. My god, can't a girl smile anymore without getting the Spanish Inquisition from her friends?"

"Not when said girl's boyfriend is Logan Huntzberger." Steph said.

"You're dating Colin." Rory said. "And Paris is dating Doyle. For god sake's, Rosemary is with Finn. If anybody should be getting the Inquisition, it should be Rosemary!"

"Oh believe me. You guys do not want to know." Rosemary said. And that's when the attention turned away from Rory and on to Rosemary's adventures with Finn. Thank god.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Logan had stopped and left finished reports in his office before going over to Seth's and ended up staying for an hour before getting pulled away by his ringing cell phone.

"Huntzberger." Logan said into the mouth piece as he shut down his computer.

"Logan!" Finn slurred.

"Starting early, aren't you, Finn?" Logan asked walking out of the office and towards the parking garage to his car.

"Where are you?"

"Getting in my car to go to Seth's. I'm on my way."

"I don't think Rory will be happy to hear that you were in your office."

"I wasn't in my office." Logan lied backing out of the parking garage.

"Liar!" Finn accused. "All of you liars!"

Logan shook his head. "I'll be there in five minutes, Finn." Logan told him.

"You better, you're the only one that can keep Robert from cheating… yes, you do, you bloody bastard!" Finn yelled before hanging up. Logan just shook his head and put his phone on the seat next to him.

He really wondered at times how he came across his group of friends. And it was times like these when he wondered why he kept them around. Then in times of need he would remember. It was because Finn had all the good alcohol. He laughed at himself as he parked in front of Seth's apartment complex and got out of his car. He grabbed the six pack that he had picked up before going to the office and made his way inside, locking the car with his key. He went inside and got into the elevator and pushed the button for the penthouse.

Seth was a bachelor and would stay that way if he had anything to say about it. He loved being single. He wasn't a playboy like he, Colin and Finn were in their early college days, but he had his share of women, it wasn't like he couldn't get them. And it wasn't like Steph, Rory, Juliet or Rosemary didn't try and get him to settle down. 'Cause boy, did they throw women at Seth. He was the ongoing project for the past five years. In Logan's mind, if there was no changing him five years ago… there was definitely no changing him now.

The elevator doors opened and he stepped out and knocked on the door.

"Finn!" He heard the guys chorus. He heard a crash, then Finn come to the door.

"Lazy idiots." Finn said as he answered the door to let Logan in.

"Yes, Finn, they're all lazy idiots." Logan agreed. When Finn was in a mood it was better to agree and placate him than to disagree and have him biting everyone's head off. He stepped into the room that Seth had properly called the game room and put the beer at the center of the table where everyone's bets were.

"Huntz!" They all chorused in greeting.

"I'm getting married." Logan said proudly. They all stopped and looked at him. Even Finn had turned to stare.

"I'm sorry," Colin said with a shake of his head. "I don't think I heard you right. You're getting married?"

"This can't be happening." Robert muttered burying his face in his hands. "Please, tell me it's a cruel joke."

"You're the ruin of us all, Huntzberger." Finn accused coming over to the table with a scowl on his face.

"It's Rory, right?" Seth asked with a worried expression.

"Of course it's Rory!" Logan exclaimed taking the empty seat. "And I thought you guys would be happy for me."

"They are." Josh said. "They're just worrying about themselves at the moment."

"Shit." Colin cursed. "The girls are getting together today, aren't they?"

"Crap. They're probably looking at wedding dresses." Robert said

"Nice going, Huntzberger." Finn said hitting his arm.

"What the hell is your problem, guys?" Logan asked. "And they're not looking at wedding dresses. Rory isn't telling them anything."

The guys looked up at him. "She didn't say yes." Robert grinned. "We still have hope."

"No, she said yes, what the hell is going on?" Logan asked. Now he really was confused.

"Don't you get it, Huntz?" Seth asked.

"Apparently not."

"If you get married, the girls will get wedding fever and start dropping hints." Josh explained. "Honor did that to me when Sweetie Jefferies got married. 'Oh, isn't that dress wonderful? I would love to wear that at our wedding'" Josh mimicked.

"That's a wonderful imitation of my sister." Logan complimented.

"Thanks. I've been working on it."

"I can tell."

"Enough you blathering idiots." Finn said. "What are we going to do about the Huntzberger-Gilmore nuptials?"

"Well, they can't do it. Not yet." Colin said.

Logan laughed. "You guys, Rory and I are getting married whether you like it or not. It took me an hour to convince her that it was the right thing to do."

"She really had doubts?" Robert asked.

"She had doubts about the sincerity of the proposal, not about the union." Logan corrected.

"You can't get married." Robert groaned. "So you know what it's like being in a relationship with Juliet… it took me a year to get her to at least eat a stupid salad. Now I'm going to have to live with her."

"It so nice to hear you talk about the woman you love, Robert. You so rarely do." Josh laughed.

"Try living with Steph." Colin said putting his cards on the table.

"Well, good going, Huntzberger. Not only have you ruined your own life, but you've ruined the rest of us." Finn said sitting down.

"How the hell am I ruining my life? I love Rory, I've been with her for six years. The way I look at it, we should just make it official."

"That's awfully romantic, Huntz, but what about the rest of us, poor souls?" Robert asked with a groan.

"Hey, what's going on?" They all turned and saw Doyle standing at the entrance of the game room with a bowl of chips in his hands.

"I didn't you know you were here, Doyle." Logan said.

"Paris dropped me off before going out. What are we talking about and why is Robert banging his head on the table?"

"Logan proposed." Seth said offhandedly. Doyle's eyes widened.

"Crap." He muttered.

"Our sentiments exactly, mate."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Come on, Rory, we're going to be late," Logan said fixing his black bow tie in the mirror.

"I'm coming." Rory shouted. "I'm just trying to find… wait, never mind, found them!" She half shouted, half talked to herself. Logan leaned against the stairway and waited for her to descend.

"Rory!"

"Hold your horses, Huntzberger," she said. He looked up and saw her coming down the stairs adjusting an earring. Logan stared at her in wonderment. She was the epitome of beauty. She was wearing a long, satin, red, sleeveless dress. It started with a cool blood red and went into a deeper red as it went lower. The back dipped down to the middle of her back and he almost had to wipe the droll from his mouth. She had on black heels that added to her height and brought her up to his own. Her hair was down and in curls, falling in a cascade of coffee brown to her shoulders. He noticed the necklace around her neck and smirked.

"Pearls, Ror?"

"Grandma would have a fit if I didn't wear them." She said fingering the gumball pearl necklace round her neck, then adjusted the matching earring once more. "You look handsome, Mr. Huntzberger." Rory said as she looked in the mirror and smiled.

"And you look stunning."

"Charmer." She said turning around.

"You know it." He said putting his hands on her silk covered hips. She raised an eyebrow.

"You kiss me, we're never making it out that door."

"That's the plan."

"Then my grandmother would castrate you and all those heirs you're marrying me for go bye, bye." She whispered. She laughed at his face and wiggled out grabbing her wrap and wrapping it around her shoulders. "Let's go." She said opening the door.

"Evil woman." He said grabbing his keys and his suit jacket. "I don't know why I'm marrying you."

"It's the sex." Rory laughed closing the door.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Logan pulled up in front of the Gilmore mansion where their families, friends and business associates got together every year for Christmas. The Gilmores went all out decorating their house to the nines. Logan got out of the car and closed his door, then went around and opened Rory's. He held out his hand and she gave him hers and he noticed the ring on her right hand.

"Wrong hand." He stated.

"Just until we tell them." Rory said as he closed the door. "And I want to tell my mom before anyone else. Or she'd kill you. Then me."

"That's fine, I should probably tell you that I told the guys."

"What guys?" she asked ringing the doorbell.

"My friends, Robert, Seth, Colin, Finn, Josh, Doyle."

"Logan," She said turning to him with wide eyes. "They're going to tell the girls, then Steph will tell…"

"No, they won't" He interrupted before she could finish.

"Logan sweetie, Doyle loves Paris, but he's deathly afraid of her. He told her."

"They're all afraid of them which is why mum is the word." The door opened before Rory could complain.

"Thank god you're here." They looked up and saw Lorelai at the door. She opened it wider for them to walk in. "It's been nothing but talk of work, work, work."

Rory laughed as she took off the wrap and handed it to the maid.

"I've got to tell you something." Rory said. She smiled at Logan.

"I'll go say hi to my parents." He said kissing her cheek. Rory nodded and watched him go.

"Rory? What's up?" Lorelai asked, a little worried about her daughter's behavior.

"You know how two nights ago it was the first snow of the season?" Rory asked getting more and more excited.

"Yeah, I dragged Luke out of bed and made him walk with me."

"Well, I got up and dragged Logan out of his office."

"You should really talk to that boy about work."

"Anyway," Rory said, "we were out on the balcony talking when he asked me to marry him."

"What?!"

"Well, more like suggested." Rory said switching the ring onto to her ring finger and showing her mom.

"Oh babe!" Lorelai squealed as she hugged Rory. They giggled and jumped up and down.

"What in the world is going on in here?" They both stopped and turned to see Emily Gilmore standing at the entryway eyeing them curiously. Rory instantly hid her ring finger behind her back and switched it back to the other finger.

"Nothing." Lorelai laughed smiling at Rory who smiled back. "We just felt like jumping up and down. It was just a moment, mom."

"Well, I hoped it passed. Now come on. The guests are waiting."

"We're coming, grandma." Rory said. Emily gave a nod, then turned and walked back into the living room. Lorelai turned to Rory and gave her a huge smile.

"I'm happy for you, babe. I want details later."

"You've got them, let's get in there before grandma has an aneurysm."

"Oh, but it would be so fun to watch." Lorelai said they walked into the foyer where the party was in full swing.

"Mom." Rory warned as they went their separate ways grinning at each other. Rory walked over to Logan and slipped her hand inside of his arm as he handed her a drink.

Her grandparents had outdone themselves again. Red and green everywhere, from the candles burning on the mantles and tables, to the were green wreaths wrapped around the banisters and red and green ribbons. Mistletoe covered every top doorway, there was no passing an arch without having to kiss your counterpart. Which was a good thing Rory thought as she drew her attention to the blonde woman standing across from her.

"Rory, it's so nice to see you." Shira said smiling at her.

"It's been too long." Rory said kissing the woman's cheek. "Mitchum, it's nice to see you as well."

"Pleasure to see you, Rory, as always." Mitchum said kissing her cheek.

"If you'll excuse us, mom, dad, we're going to go do the rounds."

"Rory, we must get together and you just have to tell me where you got that gorgeous dress."

Rory smiled. "Coffee next week?"

"We'll get Honor as well." Shira laughed as she grabbed her husband and made the rounds as well.

"My mother, you and my sister in cahoots. I'm not liking it."

"Get used to it." She told him kissing his cheek as they said hello to all the guests.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Finn keeps giving me the evil eye." Rory told Logan later as she grabbed a stuffed mushroom from a passing waiter.

"Don't worry about Finn."

"I wouldn't, but he keeps glaring at me,"

"It's cause you said yes."

"Ahh, poor Finn." Rory said.

"Poor Finn? How do you figure?"

"He's going to get caught up in the wedding bug."

"Okay, I'm still not understanding this." Logan said. "We were together when Honor got married, you didn't get this thing, whatever it is."

"That's because we had just starting dating and I was still scared you'd bolt."

"I wasn't going to bolt." He said.

"Well, I know that now, jeez, defensive much." He sent her a withering glare. "What I'm saying is that all the guys, except for Seth and Josh, have been in long lasting relationships with these women. Almost five years with Finn, Colin and Robert and six with Doyle. That's long enough and now that one of us is getting married… well… the girls are going to be expecting a ring on their finger too." Rory said. "Understand now?"

"I understand that women are strange creatures."

"Rory?" Rory turned and smiled at her father.

"Hi dad." Rory said hugging him. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"You're grandparents invited us." Rory smiled down at her nine-year-old sister.

"Hey Gigi."

"Hi Rory, hi Logan," she said with a blush hiding her face.

"Hey Gigi." Logan smiled down at her.

"You know, I think you two are standing under the mistletoe." Rory said looking up to see that they were. "You know what that means." Gigi smile up at Logan who leaned down and pecked her lips. Gigi giggled and hid behind her father.

"I'm not sure how I feel about both my girls being in love with you, Logan." Christopher said with a laugh.

"It's the Huntzberger charm, what can I say." Logan laughed.

"Is grandma here?" Rory asked referring to Francine Hayden.

"Probably talking to your grandparents. I saw them all get together near the study, including Elias."

"The old people are gathering, Ace."

"Shut up, Logan." Rory laughed.

"Too bad dad couldn't be here. He'd have liked to be part of that," Chris said. "I'm going to go find your mom, say hi."

"See you at dinner." Rory said. "Bye Gigi."

"Bye Rory, bye Logan."

"Bye." Logan said with a smile.

Rory looked around and saw that the grandparents were indeed gathered by the study, along with her mother, Luke and Logan's parents, and in the middle of the group was Finn.

"Logan."

"Yeah?" He asked turning to face her.

"What is Finn doing?" Rory asked pointing to the study. Logan looked over and frowned.

"Talking?"

Finn turned and saw them both staring, gave a smirk and turned his attention back to the group.

"Why did he smirk, Logan? Why did he smirk?" Rory asked worriedly.

"I'll go see what he's up to. I see Doyle and Paris outside. Why don't you go out there with them?"

Rory nodded and went outside while Logan walked over to Finn.

"Hey buddy, what's going on over here?" Logan asked.

"He was just telling us a story from the Yale days." Richard said with a grin.

"Really now, I could have sworn you didn't remember, Finn."

"Oh, I remember this day quite clearly. See, I walked back to the dorm, it was at the time when Rory and Logan had just started getting together if you know what I mean," Finn said winking in Richard's direction. "Well, I walked in and there they were on the couch. Now, I didn't see much cause about the time Rory's shirt came off..."

"Okay." Logan said leading Finn away from the shocked grandparents, a laughing Lorelai and a murderous Luke. Once safely away he pushed him out the door. "What the hell are you trying to do? I'm marrying Rory and you're making me look bad."

"They love you." Finn said. "It's no use anyway. They were going into the study to talk about when you were planning on popping the question anyway. When are you making the announcement?"

"At dinner." Logan said. He sat down on the steps near Finn. "What's wrong, buddy? You love Rosemary."

"I do. Just don't want to tie the knot is all. At least not yet. I don't want the bloody woman on my back asking me when I'm planning on getting a ring."

"Rosemary wouldn't do that. It took years for her to finally agree to go home with you and it'll take years before she begs you for marriage. If anyone understands you it's her. Now, Steph on the other hand..."

"Thank god I'm not with her." Finn laughed. Logan smirked.

"Come on, let's get back inside."

Finn nodded and stood up with Logan as they headed back inside.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Paris, not now." She heard Doyle say as she stepped outside. The three of them were the only people out on the terrace and two of them hadn't even noticed that Rory was out there, they were arguing about something.

"Why won't you answer me?" Paris asked, her arms crossed.

"Because I wanted to do it, Paris. It's the guy's job…"

"The guy's job… I'm sorry, when did you go sexist pig on me? I proposed, Doyle, last week, now I want an answer. I'm not a patient person and I've filled my quota for the decade. Now I want my answer." Rory bit her lip and tiptoed back inside. Better to leave them alone. She closed the door just as Logan and Finn walked in. She went over to them.

"Everything okay?"

"Everything's good." Logan said wrapping an arm around her waist. Finn smiled sheepishly at Rory.

"Congratulations, love." Finn said kissing her cheek.

"Thanks, Finn." He gave a nod and went to go find Rosemary.

"Everything okay?" She repeated.

"Yeah, Finn just freaked, but we might have to do some damage control with the grandparents. The whole us-not-sleeping-together was ruined by our friend."

"What did he do?" Rory asked with wide eyes.

"Remember the time he walked in on us?"

"On the couch or in the kitchen… there was also that time in the bathroom.." Rory said.

"The couch."

Rory laughed. "He whistled."

"Yeah, not so funny when he was telling our parents and grandparents."

"He didn't?"

"He did."

"Finn." Rory said with a shake of her head.

"Luke wants to kill me." Logan said walking back into the party.

"He's wanted to kill you since he walked in on us at the wedding."

"We should really try going into a bedroom more often."

"But where's the fun in that?" Rory asked with a smirk. Logan smirked back.

"I've been a bad influence, Ace." She kissed him in the lips and he wrapped his arms around her waist more securely, bringing her closer.

"And you love it." She whispered against his lips.

"Every minute." He responded kissing her once more.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

They were all seated at the large table. Talking, laughing, drinking, everyone with their respective couple, Rosemary and Finn, Robert and Juliet, Steph and Colin, Doyle and Paris who had came back in looking rather happy, her and Logan, Josh and Honor, her mother and Luke, Shira and Mitchum and Elias, Francine, Christopher and Gigi and her grandmother and grandfather at the heads of the table.

"Everyone's happy." Rory said.

"Should we tell them now?" Logan asked quietly.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Elias asked catching the attention of everyone at the table.

"I guess it's now or never." Rory whispered dramatically.

"Rory and I have an announcement." Logan said standing up and bringing Rory with him.

"Oh god, it's finally happened." Emily said.

"I knew Logan would do it." Elias said.

"Oh god, how do we tell their children?" Francine said.

"What are they talking about?" Rory asked.

"I have no idea." Logan responded.

"Well, how far along is she?" Mitchum asked.

"Mitchum, that's rude." Shira admonished.

"How far along… no, she's not pregnant." Logan said. Rory heard her mother snicker and she sent her a glare.

"Oh," Richard said. "Well then, what is it?"

"Yes, son, don't leave us all in the lurch. Tell us what it is that you have to announce."

"Well, two nights ago I asked Rory to marry me. And she said yes." Logan said.

"We know." Emily said. They turned to Emily in confusion.

"How did you know, grandma?"

"Rory, I'm not stupid. When you and your mother jumped up and down it's not just because you felt like it, you both did the same thing when she got engaged to Max and to Luke and tried to hide it from me."

"I didn't hide it." Lorelai said.

"And that ring your wearing on your finger? It's an engagement ring." Shira said. "It's just on the wrong finger. I'm a wizard at jewelry."

"Josh told me." Elias said. They turned to Josh who was getting glared at already by his own wife.

"Congratulations." Richard said. "At least you told us."

"That was a non-too-subtle dig on me." Lorelai teased. Richard just sent her a smile. Rory smiled at her mother as she sat down with Logan. They toasted them, then resumed their meals.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Well, that was pointless." Logan said as he got under the covers. Rory came out of the bathroom in her robe and stood in front of him at the end of the bed.

"Yeah, but at least now they know." Rory said.

"Why are you standing all the way over there?" Logan asked propping himself up on his elbows.

"Well," Rory began holding on the robe. "When I went shopping yesterday with the girls, I didn't just buy the dress."

"You didn't?" Logan teased. "I could have sworn the other fifty bags you brought home were just the dress."

"If you don't shut up, you're not going to see what I bought."

"Really, we'll just see about that." He said getting out of bed. She laughed as he grabbed her and pulled her closer.

"Logan?"

"Hmm?" He asked untying the robe.

"Do you think the guys are right?"

Logan stopped and looked at her "About what?"

"About getting married being somewhat of an end."

"The end of what?"

"I don't know. Some couples just sort of stop doing things. It's sort of just an alternate step. Is that what this is? Just an alternative?"

"No, Rory, it isn't the end. It's just the beginning"

"You are so clichéd." She laughed.

"Yeah, but what you have under this robe isn't." He said pulling it back and seeing the small nightie.

"Paris and Doyle are engaged."

"Really? She told you?"

"I heard them fighting out on the terrace. She proposed last week. I think he said yes because they come back in looking pretty happy."

"That's great. Now, back to the nightie." Rory rolled her eyes at Logan's short attention span.

"Well," she said taking off the robe and pushing him back onto the bed. "I just thought that since we didn't get a proper chance to celebrate for the past two days, you'd like to make up for it."

"Always thinking of others, aren't you, Ror?"

"Always." She said.

"Just one thing." Logan said as she straddled him.

"What's that?" He grabbed her right hand and took off the ring and placed it on her left.

"It belongs there now, nowhere else." He said. Rory smiled and kissed him.

"Nowhere else," Rory said as he brought her closer. This, right now, was the perfect beginning Rory thought as he flipped her over.

_**End**_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_AN:_** This was written for Rogan Exchange over a year ago, i actually posted it on Christmas last year lol.

It's not the best I've done, but I still liked it when I read through it earlier. Hope you did too!

Kassandra

_**Challenge:**_

_Must Include:_

1) Finn, Colin, Stephanie, Rosemary, Juliet, Robert, Seth, Lorelai, Luke, Emily, Richard, Shira, Mitchum, Elias, Christopher, Gigi, Francine Hayden, Straub Hayden, Honor, Josh, Paris, Doyle, and Lane

2) Logan popping the question without Rory having any clue

3) Rory and Logan announcing the engagement at a lavish Gilmore Christmas party

4) Finn talking about walking in on Rory and Logan having sex in front of the Gilmores

and Huntzbergers

5) Paris proposing to Doyle

_Must Not Include:_

1) Angst, Violence, Rape

2) No excessive use of 'Ace' or 'Master and Commander'

3) The Huntzbergers hating Rory

4) No Dean, Jess, Marty, or any of Logan's exes

5) No Rory or Logan cheating on one another


End file.
